


Halloween Thorki

by Golikethat, justfollowthebunny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Drunk Thor, First Kiss, First Meetings, Halloween AU, Hiddlesworth, Hook-Up, M/M, Making Out, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Thor alternate universe, Thorki - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golikethat/pseuds/Golikethat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfollowthebunny/pseuds/justfollowthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was absolutely not moping!  Just because he preferred staying home and watching bad TV over going to some Halloween costume party... but his friends had other ideas.  He supposed he could just make an appearance, prove to everyone that he was over his ex... then sneak out and make it an early night... what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Thorki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golikethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golikethat/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this after seeing the beautiful piece by Golikethat! It's just a short one-shot, kind of as a way to flex my writing muscle as I gear up to write the sequel to The Investigation. 
> 
> It's dedicated to Golikethat, as a way of saying thanks for being so patient, I'm sorry I'm such a dork! :-)

“Okay, I feel stupid.”  Tom groused, tugging uncomfortably at his ‘costume’.  “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” he said to his best friend Nat as they walked down the street towards the Halloween party, already in full swing.  He was wearing a hastily-put-together Roman emperor costume of Nat’s creation, which basically consisted of a couple of sheets, one white one green, draped over him in strategic ways to create a toga.  At least, that’s what Nat had said.  He was sure he looked ridiculous.  She of course looked great in her devil costume.  The tight red leather pants and bustier hugged her curves perfectly, the protruding red tail and horns on her head adding to the whole alluring picture. 

 “Oh calm down, you look great,” Nat scolded, as she strutted (yes, strutted!) next to him, completely immersed in her character.  “What would you have been doing if you’d stayed home?  Watched bad reality TV while eating junk food, obsessing over what went wrong between you and Tony, falling asleep on your couch while listening to Morrissey?  Pathetic.” She said, mock-mournfully, shaking her head as she turned to face him, stopping just before their friend Clint’s front door. “Come on, you need to get back out there!” she said gripping his shoulders after adjusting his ‘toga’.  “You’ve been moping for months!  It’s time you had some fun! Move on with your life.  And I guarantee you Tony’s not moping.” She said gazing at him, one eyebrow raised as a challenge. 

“Wh-why? What have you heard?”  Tom asked before catching himself.  “You know what, never mind.  I don’t want to know.”  He amended quickly.  Whatever his ex was up to was none of his business.  He knew Tony would move on eventually.  The guy was charming, funny, smart… plus it didn’t hurt that he was gorgeous… _Okay, this isn’t helping!_   Tom thought to himself as he reached out and grasped the doorknob.  It wasn’t that he wanted Tony back.  Far from it.  In the beginning, they had both been so completely distracted by the amazing sex, that they hadn’t really noticed their differences.  Once the newness wore off though, it had been pretty obvious they wouldn’t work out.  Still, having Tony choose his job over him had been an ego blow.  It had been four months, and now, he realized he was ready to move on.  “Let’s go.” He said decisively, tugging at Nat’s arm as he reached out and opened the front door.  Tonight, he was going to have fun, even in this ridiculous outfit!

. o O o .

“Hey!  You two made it!” Clint exclaimed as he approached them from across the room.  He was dressed in an over-the-top Robin Hood outfit, complete with green tights and pointy hat.  He sported a wide smile and his eyes danced with merriment as he grasped both their arms.  “I don’t know how you did it Nat, but I owe you five bucks!  You actually got the hermit out of his hole!”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Tom said with a tight smile “I go out.  All the time!”  The last thing he wanted was for his friends to see him as pathetic!  He was surprised to realize that they’d been talking about him.  He knew he’d been keeping to himself lately, but didn’t think it had been that obvious. 

“Sure you do.” Nat deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.  “He’s your problem now.” She said to Clint as she adjusted her horns.  “See if you can get him to loosen up.  Now if you boys will excuse me…” She winked at them before walking away, seductively swaying her hips as she went. 

“Come on Tommy,” Clint said throwing his arm around him and steering him towards the bar “Let’s get you a drink!” The two walked to the other side of the room, to a table laden with all variety of alcohol.  As Clint handed him a glass, Tom smiled his thanks and drank, resolving to show everyone he was moving on.  He looked around the room, recognizing several acquaintances and co-workers of Clint and Nat, all dressed up in a variety of costumes, having a good time.  _I can do this_ , He thought as he smiled his hellos to a few people he recognized.  “Dude, relax!” Clint chuckled, watching Tom.  “You look like you’re being tortured.  Look,” He said seriously, as he opened a bottle of beer “You’ve gotta get over Stark.  The guy’s – “

“Moved on, I know.” Tom said quickly, finishing Clint’s sentence.  “And I’m not pining for Tony any more.  Really!” He said emphatically, seeing Clint’s skeptical expression.  “I’m happy for him.  I just… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking… what the hell am I doing?  Always picking the wrong guys...” He let his words taper off as he organized his thoughts. “Maybe I need some distance.  Some time off from dating – “ His words were cut off by the sound of loud raucous laughter, coming from a group just outside the patio doors.  Tom turned towards the noise and gaped at the sight before him.

The group of men were all dressed in what looked to Tom like medieval warrior garb, complete with chain mail, metal armor, swords and, in one instance, what looked like... a hammer?  They all seemed to be conducting some sort of drinking contest, chugging beer from huge mugs, taking turns cheering each other on.  One of the men in particular, though, a tall striking blond with flowing hair and a red cape had caught Tom's attention.  He seemed to be the ring leader, cheering loudly as he swayed slightly, obviously pretty drunk.  Even in that silly get-up, though, Tom could see the guy was gorgeous.  The bright smile he sported lit up his entire face, and those beautiful, deep blue eyes were gazing happily about, overly shiny probably because of the alcohol.  The outfit did nothing to hide the line of what was obviously a chiseled body.  His arms were bare, showing off golden skinned, toned muscle that Tom couldn’t seem to stop staring at.  He stood there, gazing at this 'Norse God', completely oblivious to Clint's line of chatter, idly wondering what that skin would feel like under his fingertips, if he was as firm as he looked, what he would taste like... _sonofabitch!_   He thought to himself as his head snapped up.  He had been so entranced by the man, that for a second he worried that maybe he had spoken his thoughts out loud.  As his eyes darted around, though, he realized that the object of his scrutiny was watching him curiously, an amused lopsided grin on his face.  Tom flinched in surprise, embarrassed at being caught staring.  _Great.  Nice move_ , he thought.  _You've never met these people before and their first impression of you is 'weirdo!'_ Tom thought, angrily. 

“Who said anything about dating?” Clint said with a laugh, drawing Tom's attention once again.  "I'm not telling you to stop searching for Mr. Right, man!  But who says you can't have a little fun while you look?"  He turned a wicked smile Tom's way and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning an eyeroll from his friend. 

"I'm not gonna just --” Tom started before his words were cut off in surprise as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. 

"This is certainly a happy surprise!" The beautiful blond man said as he pulled Tom close, _and just when the hell did he get here?_   Tom thought with surprise, shocked at the strangers’ familiarity. “Clint, you never told me that coming tonight I’d be reuniting with my Loki!” Before Tom had had a chance to react, the blond shifted to stand behind him, encircling him with both arms, pulling him against his broad chest, while pressing his face against Tom’s neck and nuzzling his face into his skin. 

The behavior was so completely bizarre that Tom was momentarily too stunned to react.  _What’s going on here?_ He thought nervously as he noted Clint was doubled over, spilling some of his drink as he laughed uncontrollably.  The man was holding him close, but not too tightly, actually stroking his sides as he breathed in and out, the feel of his breath sending an involuntary shiver down Tom’s spine, causing him to unconsciously lean back a bit.  _I should probably pull away_ , He thought distractedly, and he meant to pull away, he really did, but the light scratch of the stranger’s stubble against his cheek was doing interesting things to him.  “Woah!  Hey, what the -- ?” Tom suddenly exclaimed as he felt the distinct feel of teeth nibbling at his earlobe.  He struggled to extricate himself from the embrace, turning to face the man.  “What are – who the hell ARE you??!?” he said, regarding the large smiling man warily.

“I am The Mighty Thor, of course!” the blond boomed, swaying slightly as he pounded one fist to his chest.  “God of Thunder and Lightning.  And you, of course, are Loki, the Trickster God of Wiles and Wickedness!” He gestured widely at Tom’s outfit with one hand as he reached out and embraced him with his other arm. 

“Oh man, are you hammered!” Clint said wiping his eyes, moist from the tears of laughter he had shed.  He placed his hand on the blond’s shoulder and turned to Tom, who was currently struggling to deflect hands that seemed to be everywhere all at once.  “Tom, this drunk bastard is --”

“Thor!  I am Thor, and this can be none other than Loki!” He said, holding Tom close with one arm as he stroked his inky black hair with the other. “We have had many great adventures together,” he said, leaning in as he spoke, locking his gaze on Tom’s, “We’re inseparable, you and me…”

“Ooookay, you are now definitely cut off, _Thor_ ” Clint said, smirking as he said the name sarcastically, pulling the larger man away.  Thor stumbled a little as he took a step back, allowing Clint to move him, blinking rapidly, as he looked a little disoriented.  “Sorry about this,” he said to Tom with a smirk, “Normally, he’s a perfectly normal college professor.  Too much reveling, I guess?”

“Uh, right.” Tom said uncertainly as he blinked as well, struggling to get his bearings.  He knew the guy was drunk, but staring into his eyes had left him a little dazed and disoriented, actually leaning into the embrace.  “Well, Thor, is it? I don’t know who this Loki is, but I assure you we’ve never met” he said, making a task out of straightening his costume, nodding to the two as he quickly walked away, into another part of the house.  He stumbled into the kitchen, where he found Natasha in conversation with a young man dressed all in black, complete with trench coat, doing his best impersonation of Neo.

Seeing her friend, Natasha quickly and gracefully cut her new admirer off. “That is incredibly interesting!  Why don’t you be a dear and bring me one of those drinks you had earlier, hmm?”

“Y-you mean a – a beer?" The young man said uncertainly.  "I think they’re right here in th--”

“Thanks so much darling!  I think they’re out in the patio.” Nat said, pushing a confused Neo out the door. “Now,” she said turning to Tom.  “Whatever could be the matter with you?  I saw you not two minutes ago, all wrapped up with a big blonde.  What happened?”  She raised a perfect eyebrow in question, directing her gaze at her friend.

“He was just some drunk,” Tom said with a shaky voice, running his hand through his hair as he tried not to show how the interaction had affected him.  It had been just a few moments, yet his skin seemed to prickle as he remembered the feel of the man’s arms around him.  “He said his name was Thor, and he kept calling me Loki!” He said with a huff of laughter, pulling out a beer from the fridge and taking a long drink.  “What does that even mean?”

“Thor and Loki are Norse gods, _and_ comic book characters.” Nat said with a shrug, scrolling through her phone “and apparently they’re pretty close.” She said turning her phone to Tom.  He peered at the screen and gasped at the image of a beautifully done painting of two men, one a tall blond wearing pretty much the same getup that Tom’s Thor was wearing out in the living room, the other a lithe brunet, wearing flowing robes in green.  The two were embracing, looking like they’re about to kiss, Thor’s fingers entangled in Loki’s hair.  “I think your friend out there may be familiar with these images.” She said with a smirk.

“So these two are a -- a couple?” Tom said distractedly, still engrossed in the image on Nat’s phone.  He reached out and scrolled through some of the images, all showing the two men together, somewhat weirded out at seeing what looked like him and this other guy.  He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie by a loud voice at the door.

“Tom! May I speak to you for a moment?” Thor said loudly at the door, looking back and forth between the two friends. 

Nat quickly put her phone in her pocket, letting out a throaty laugh. “Your move big guy,” she said, patting Tom’s shoulder as she walked out of the room. 

No sooner had Nat walked out that Thor started speaking. “…So, Clint and I were talking… And he may have mentioned that… maybe… I may have gone a little overboard with my characterization.” He spoke haltingly, as if expecting to be interrupted at any moment.  “My friends and I have been drinking for a while, so I apologize if I made you feel uncomf—“ Speaking suddenly became difficult as Thor’s mouth was suddenly occupied by Tom’s.  Seemingly without thought, the brunet had launched himself at the larger man, joining them in a searing kiss. 

One moment, Tom had been gazing at this beautiful man, not really listening to what he was saying, as he pondered his own actions.  _What the fuck am I afraid of?_   He wondered to himself before pouncing.  For a brief moment, Tom’s mouth just moved against Thor’s, reveling in the feel of the other man’s strong mouth and soft lips, taking advantage of Thor’s momentary stunned surprise.  Tom tangled his fingers in the larger man’s blond hair, as he tilted his head, getting a better angle and intensifying the kiss, pressing his tongue in, wanting to taste more of this man, suddenly emitting a low groan at the intense pleasure that spiked within him at the sensations.

The sound seemed to galvanize Thor as he suddenly took charge, wrapping his arms around Tom as he returned the kiss with the same fevered intensity.  He half-carried, half-guided them back into a small darkened hallway off the side of the kitchen, never breaking their embrace.  As pressed the brunet to the wall he let his hands wander over the other man’s body, reaching under the folds of fabric, sighing with satisfaction as his fingers finally reached the fevered skin of Tom’s bare back.  “Loki… my Loki” Thor murmured under his breath as he dragged his mouth down the length of Tom’s neck, alternately kissing and lightly nipping at the soft skin stretched over chorded muscle, all the while touching and caressing his body, his hands moving progressively lower. 

_There’s that name again…_ Tom thought distractedly as he unconsciously pressed himself against the larger man, losing himself in the heady combination of heat and lust that was building up within him as his hands did exploring of their own.  Slowly, Thor’s hand traveled down Tom’s thigh before pulling his leg up at the knee, encouraging him to wrap his leg around his own thigh, effectively bringing their bodies even closer together, simultaneously grinding himself against Tom.  _Yeah, okay, I’ll be Loki…_ He thought as he emitted a groan of his own at the feeling of the other man’s hard length against his. 

The two men were completely lost in each other, touching and feeling, their mouths panting into each other as they simultaneously created a friction, reaching for a release.  _Why hadn’t I done this sooner?_ Tom (No, Loki!) thought as Thor gripped his other knee, and he eagerly reached up with both thighs, wrapping his legs around the larger man’s waist, marveling at how easily Thor could hold his weight, as he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders before him.  His thoughts came to a stuttering halt, though, as he felt the hands that had been moving along his back reach down and cup his ass, gripping and squeezing.  _What the fuck am I doing?!?_ He thought to himself in a panic as he jerked away from Thor, dropping his legs to the floor.  “Oh my god!” He panted as he struggled to remain upright. “I – I don’t – I don’t normally do this, I swear!” he said as he attempted to right his disheveled costume, which was pretty much a total loss at this point. 

For his part, Thor stood still for a moment, looking completely disoriented.  He snapped to at the sound of Tom’s voice, though, adjusting his costume as well.  “No, I – you – I never thought anything – “ he babbled, seemingly unable to form a coherent sentence.  “Look,” he finally said, once he got a grip on himself “We just got a little carried away, no harm done,” he said grinning, as he grabbed both of Tom’s wrists to stop his frantic movements.

“A little?  I jumped you and practically attacked you!” Tom said a little hysterically as he walked further back into the kitchen.  “I’m sorry if I surprised or shocked you…” His words tapered off as he seemed to run out of things to say.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but you weren’t exactly acting alone in here,” Thor said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow as he waited for a reaction from Tom, who finally barked out a laugh, running his hands through his hair. 

“Yeah, I… I guess I did notice that.  It had – It’d been a long time since I had felt that… urgency!” He said, looking away self-consciously as he realized what he’d just said. “It was… it was good.  It was very good.”  He finally ventured a look at Thor, who was gazing back at Tom with a goofy, lopsided grin.  The look was completely at odds with the lust they had shared just moments before, and it warmed Tom’s insides with a surprising wave of affection. “I usually at least learn someone’s name before I ram my tongue down their throat.” He said mildly, as he returned the smile. 

“You know _my_ name,” Thor said immediately, placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly.

_Oh, what the hell!_ Tom thought to himself as found himself becoming more enamored of the bright blue eyes smiling back at him. “That’s right, Thor.” He said.  “What say we get out of here, and you can tell me all about this Loki you keep talking about?”

At his words, Thor broke into a beautiful smile “It would be my pleasure to regale you with the tales of our adventures!”  He said grandly, as he opened the kitchen door for the two to exit.  Everyone stared as the two walked through the house and out the door, but neither man seemed to notice, engrossed in their own little world and imagining the possibilities the future might bring.

 

End


End file.
